Principe Cullen
by maricelli cullen
Summary: Un pacto entre dos reinos va a cambiar para siempre la vida de dos jovenes principes.basados en Dracula y en Twlight. Una história de amor, dolor y emoción. Pasen, es mi primero fic! Beteado por Severlá Masen Pattinson
1. La Revelación

**Disclamer**

Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada em Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twilght, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. Espero que les guste!

Capitulo 1

**La Revelación**

_Edward POV_

Un día más habia amanecido. Pero no era un día como los demás. El sol ya inundaba mi habitación, y yo todavia estaba acostado en mi cama. Era un gran día, un día muy importante en mi vida: Era mi cumpleaño, por fin, estaba cumpliendo mis deciocho años! Para mi, el principe heredero de la corona de un gran imperio, podría decir que fuera el día de mi triunfo, era mi mayoria de edad, y hoy, delante de toda la corte, iba a ser entronizado como el futuro rey del gran imperio de los Cullen.

Estaba todavia absoro en estos piensamientos, cuando oigo que tocan mi puerta y la abren de espacio. Puedo oir la voz de mi fiel criado Eric:

_Alteza, su majestad, la Reina Esme le espera en el salón principal, y pidió que se presentase pronto.

_Diga a mamá que no se preocupe que en seguida voy.

Levanté de un salto, me arreglé decentemente y me dirigi al salón donde estaba mi madre.

El palacio estaba todo adornado de flores hermosas, un aroma exquisito se respiraba en el aire, de verdad pude sentir la importancia de este día, la alegría y expectación de toda mi familia y de todo el reino.

Mi madre estaba con un hermoso vestido crema, estaba sentada en su sillón preferido, de verdad, mi madre era muy guapa y elegante, pero lo que más me encantaba era su tierno corazón, su incondicional amor hacia mi padre y a todos sus hijos.

Cuando ella me avistó, sonriendo se levantó y vino a mi encuentro:

_Feliz cumpleaños querido hijo!

_Gracias mamá - la abrazé con carino.

_ Tu padre y yo estamos muy felices por Ti, por haber llegado este día tan grande en nuestras vidas!

_Yo también estoy feliz, siento que una nueva estapa en mi vida va a a empezar.

_ Si, mi hijo, una nueva etapa, y muy importante en tu vida va a empezar.

_Y que programa tenemos para hoy mamá?

_Tendrás todo el día libre para que puedas meditar y preparar para tu entronización como herdero de la corona y...

_y... que?

_algo muy importante y serio hijo, que tu padre y yo tendremos que contarte.

_y de que se trata?

_ Mejor que ahora vayas a desayunar, y despues iremos hasta el despacho de tu padre, y alli hablaremos.

Empezé a quedar curioso, que acontecimiento más habia, y que fuera de tanta importancia?

Me senté a la mesa, y luego pude ver comol venian corriendo y alegres mi hermaño Emmet y mi hermana pequena Alice. Como siempre Alice venia bien trajeada, con una hermosa rosa roja en las maños.

_Feliz cumpleaños Edward! He encontrado esta rosa en mi jardin, espero que le guste!

_Claro que me gusta, pequeña, es hermosa como tú, muchas gracias!

Ella me besó con carino en la mejilla y me abrazó tiernamente.

_Edward, ahora que ya eres mayor de edad, seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo y hermaño?

_Claro Alice – le dije asombrado – como dejaria de serlo? Yo sigo y seguiré siendo lo mismo, la quiero y la querré como siempre.

_Gracias, pues yo no soportaria quedarme sin ti.

_Y yo tampoco.

Emmet se reia, viendo la escena, y dijo divertidamente:

_ Cada día vosotros seguis más tontos y sentimentales, esa enana es tan sensible!

_Calla Emmet, ya sabe que siempre nos hemos querido mucho!

_ ya lo sé, ante todo, Feliz cumpleaño hermanito!

Emmet me abrazó con fuerza, pensé que me romperia alguna costilla, siempre habia sido muy robusto y muy bruto...

Desayuné deprisa y me presenté en el despacho de mi padre. Allá estaba tambien mi madre esperandome.

_Feliz cumpleaños querido hijo, que Dios le bendiga!

_ Gracias papá, que Dios tambien le bendiga!

_Hoy es un gran día para Ti y para nuestra familia. Por fin llegó el día tan deseado por tu abuelo Maximino, en que se cumplirá el pacto del reinado de Cullen con el reinado de Swan.

_y que pacto es este?

_ Cuando tu abuelo era joven, y todavia era principe, vino una gran invasión barbara, que iba destruyendo todo, matando mucha gente inocente, y causando verdaderos estragos en todo nuestro reinado y tambien el el reinado de los Swan. Entonces tu abuelo se unió con el entonces principe Juan, del reinado de Swan, y lucharon valerosamente contra y los barbaros y vencieron, con la ayuda de Dios.

Los dos durante toda la guerra se hicieron grandes amigos y se querian como hermaños. Cuando se acabó la guerra, los dos hicieron un pacto que tenia que unir la corona de los Cullen con las de los Swan, haciendo así un solo y grande imperio, y que nuestras familias estuviessem unidas para siempre.

El pacto consistia, que los herderos de la corona de los Cullen y de los Swan se unirian en matrimonio.

_que me dices papa? – no podia salir de mi asombro.

_Cuando naci yo, tu abuelo me presentó al principe Juan, que se habia casado tambien, y su esposa estaba embarazada. Los dos rezabam para que fuera una niña, para que pudiera cumplir el pacto, pero ellos tambien tuvieron un varón, el Rey Charlie I. Entonces ellos prometieron que el pacto quedaria en vigor hasta la tercera generación. Despues yo me casé con tu madre, y tuvimos a Ti, y hemos ido hasta su reino a presentarle a Ti. El entonces principe Charlie se habia casado con la princesa Renné, pero todavia no habian tenido familia. Dos años despues, la princesa Renné se quedó embarazada...y tuvo una hermosa niña, la princesa Isabella...

Me quedé petrificado.

_Ellos la trajeron aqui para que la conocieramos, y entonces asumimos el pacto, que Tu te comprometeria com la princesa Isabella cuando cumpliera sus deciocho años, y fuera entronizado como heredero de la corona. En este día tambien asumiria su compromiso con la princesa Isabella.

Yo no podia estar escuchando esto. Yo...yo...yo me comprometeria con una mujer que ni la conozco, por un pacto que hizo mi abuelo?

_Papá, no puedo con eso, como me voy a casar con una mujer que no conozco y ni la amo? No puedo papá, no puedo!

_Ya lo sé mi hijo que es dificil – levantó la voz mi madre – pero tengo seguridad que le va a gustar la princesa Isabella, es un encanto de doncella. Ella llegó ayer, pero como no le habiamos contado, no la quise presentar.

_Entonces, ella ya está aqui? No puedo creer que sea verdad, me han armado semejante lio, vaya cumpleaños!

Mi padre me miraba con preocupación al verme tan nervioso, mi madre acariciaba mi pelo, ellos me entendiam, pero el pacto tenia que cumplirse.

_ Papá, tengo miedo de no quererla, y pasar toda la vida amargado...

_No se preocupe hijo, como dijo su madre, la princesa Isabella es una gran mujer, tengo seguridad que cuando se conozcan, poco a poco se iran queriendo, además, tiene que estar dos años de novios, hasta que ella cumpla los diciocho años para que se casen.

-Bueno, y si en estos dos años no nos entendemos?

-Ya veremos la manera de arreglarlo – aseguró mi padre.

_Papá, creo que necesito estar solo un poco para asimilar, tengo la cabeza hecha un lio...

_ Tranquilo, mi hijo. Vete pr el campo y despeje la cabeza. Pero no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien.

Sali desconcertado del despacho de mi padre. Bajé hasta el jardim del palacio, y pedí a un criado que me trajera mi caballo. Cabalgué hasta un prado en el bosque del Castillo, un prado muy especial para mi, que desde pequeno me gustaba ir alli cuando tenia algun problema, pues con la clama del lugar, conseguia pensar con más claridad. Pero ahora el problema era demasiado grande, se me pasaba de las maños, como podr;ia esta noche comprometerme con una persona que ni conozco, y peor, que no sé si voy a quererla... Esto era demasiado para mi. Querria llorar, gritar, decir todos los disparates posibles, porque yo, tan joven, tendria que comprometerme, yo soñaba encontrar un día con la mujer de mi vida, la que yo la amara con toda mis fuerza, la que seria la madre de mis hijos... Ahora este sueno se me habia hecho humo. No tendria el derecho de escoger mi propia esposa, por un pacto idiota de casi cien años... no seria verdad eso! Por Dios, como queria que no fuera verdad!

Empezé a llorar sin consuelo, hasta que cansé y me quedé dormido debajo de un arbol. Cuando me desperté vi que ya era tarde, y que tendría que irme para arreglarme para la fiesta y para...mi compromiso.

Estama algo más calmado, pero sentia una gran congoja dentro de mi. Sentia que la vida estaba siendo demasiada injusta conmigo.

Llegue al jardin del castillo, y iba caminando hacia la puerta principal, cuando de ponto veo una doncella sentada en un banco junto a la fuente del jardin.

Me vino la curiosidad, y caminé hacia ella. Cuanto más me acercaba, más iba admirando su belleza, estaba vestida de un hermoso vestido azul, tenia una tez blanca, un rostro angelical, un pelo precioso ondulado, delicadamente arreglado, Dios mio, nunca habia visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida!.

Me acerque despacio, y me di cuenta que estaba triste y que lloraba. Sin pensar, le pregunté:

_Que le pasa a Vuestra Merced?

Ella me miro vagamente. Que ojos Dios mio!, aunque banados en lagrimas eran los más hermosos que habia visto en mi vida, Eran grandes, de un color chocolate, que dejaban todavia más hermoso el rostro angelical que tenia.

_Cosas de la vida caballero, muchas veces la vida es injusta con uno...

_La comprendo perfectamente...

_Tengo que irme, me están esperando.

Ella salió apresuradamente, y yo me quedé plantado como un tonto. Ahora si, las cosas me quedaban dificiles, esa doncella me habia cautivado, nunca senti eso por ninguna mujer, y pensar que esta noche me iba a comprometer, y no podria ir detrás de esa hermosura viviente... Que desespero!

Entré al palacio para arreglarme, y preparame, pues la noche ya se acercaba, y iba a ser muy intensa...


	2. Una noche de sorpresas

Capitulo 2

**Una noche de emociones y sorpresas**

_Edward Pov_

Entré al palacio, pero la imagen de aquella bella doncella me tenia aturdido... quien seria ella? De verdad que raramente veia a doncellas aqui, a no ser en los bailes de la corte, pero ninguna nunca me habia llamado tanto la atención... era algo extrano, algo diferente...algo que no conseguia explicar...

Estaba caminando por el salón principal, cuando oí la estridente voz de mi pequeña hermana Alice:

_Edward, que haces?, donde estuvistes? Falta dos horas para su presentación y todavia ni empezaste a arreglarse...que calamidad! Hoy tu tienes que lucir, eres el principe heredero, el futuro rey! Todavia no te has dado cuenta!

_Disculpeme Alice, es que estoy un poco nervioso y perturbado...

Nervioso y perturbado? Que le pasa, no te da verguenza! Un Cullen nervioso y perturbado en el día de su entronización! No sabia que eras tan cobarde!

_Dejame Alice, ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas, y alguna no tan buena por cierto...dejame ya me arreglaré, pero, por Dios, dejame en paz por favor!

_Oh mi Dios, Edward, no es para tanto!

_ Dices eso porque no eres tú la que está pasando por esa situación, si tu supieras lo que siento en esos momentos...

_Creo que este nerviosismo te ha dejado melancolico, mejor que te vayas arreglar, pues papá no querra verte así.Ah! yo y mamá le hemos arreglado el traje, está precioso, digno de un principe heredero!

Con mucho sacrificio, di una sonrisa a mi hermana y subi las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Cuando abri la puerta, no podia creer en lo que veia: Un traje real tan hermoso, que no tenia palabras para definirlo, con los botones de oro y cintas de seda, una botas negras de cuero, los pantalones negros también, la camisa blanca de seda tambien, y el casaco rojo con los detalles dorados. Al lado tenia una banda azul de seda, delicadanebte bordado el blasón de los Cullen. De verdad, que el día iba lleno de sorpresas!

Todavia estaba mirando, cuando senti la voz cariñosa de mi Madre:

_Hijo, este traje es una herencia de familia, lo usó su abuelo Maximino cuando se presentó como heredero, despues lo usó su padre, y ahora lo va usar Tu, y despues dejará para tu heredero...

Senti la felicidad de mi Madre pensando en sus nietos, mis hijos...Pero será que conseguiria tener hijos con una mujer que no amara? Seguramente que no! Y todo el sueno de mi madre se iria a la basura...y el mio también...

_Hijo, mejor que te arregles pronto, su padre quiere ser bien puntual, y los convidados ya están llegando.

_ Si mamá, ya verás que pronto estaré listo.

_Arreglese bien, si no quieres que Alice te mate, ella fue la que costuró todos los detalles a su medida.

_No se preocupe, que ya bajaré bien decente...

_y también se acuerde que tienes que estar guapo para Isabella.. la primera impresión es la que se queda...

_Mamá, mejor no me diga nada de Isabella ahora, si no, me va poner nervioso nuevamente...

_Tranquilo hijo, tendrás una hermosa sorpresa...

_Vaya, más sopresas de las que ya he tenido hoy, creo que no...

_Adios mi hijo, le esperamos abajo.

_Adios mamá.

Me bañé y me vesti com cuidado y esmero, miré como veinte veces en el espejo, no sabia como arreglar mi pelo, que siempre fue rebelde, por lo menos su color cobrizo hacia juego con mi ropa. Cuando por fin creí que estaba listo me bajé despacio al salón principal. Habia un montón de convidados, estaba la corte en pleno. De pronto me vino la imagen del rostro lindo de la doncella de esta tarde, estaria ella entre los convidados? Y porque será que ella estaba llorando, parecia tan triste...igual que yo... por lo menos teniamos algo en comun...pero preferia no verla, pues despues de ver algo tan hermoso y haber comprometido con algo que no sé ni que esperar...seria lo peor que me pudiera ocurrir en la vida.

Senti de pronto la voz de Emmet que me llamaba:

_Edward, espabila, que ya va empeza la presentación, y papá nos quiere todos juntos.

Senti un nudo en mi garganta, mi sueño y mi pesadilla iba a empezar...

En la puerta del salón del trono paramos toda la familia, esperando que nos llamasen para entrar. Estaba toda la corte ahi, esperando ansiosamente el inicio del acto.

De pronto empezó tocar las trompetas, y toda la gente se puso en pie. El anfitrión gritó con voz clara:

_Su majestad el Rey Carlisle I y su majestad la Reina Esme de Cullen!

Tocaron nuevamente las trompetas. Vi como mis padres andaban por la alfombra roja con total elegancia y respeto hacia el trono. Ahora tocaria mi turno. Pero hoy seria diferente de las otras veces que anunciaba la familia. Desta vez no habia dos tronos como siempre, hoy habia tres tronos, y yo me sentaria a la derecha de mi padre...

Como un estruendo, empezaron a tocar los tambores y las trompetas, y solo pude oír:

_Su Alteza real, el principe Edward II!

Edward II...Dios mio, ya me aclamaban como futuro rey...Toda la corte aplaudia fuertemente, iba caminando por la alfombra roja hasta el trono, pensaba que me iba a caer, pero mire que mis padres me sonreian con cariño, y eso me dio fuerzas para llegar hasta el trono.

Cuando llegue, mi padre se levantó y dijo:

_Desde ahora, hasta mi muerte, ese es el sitio de mi hijo, mi heredero, el futuro rey!

Toda la gente aclamaba fuertemente, me senté al lado de mi padre, y siguieron con la presentación de la familia y de los convidados principales.

_Sus Altezas reales el principe Emmet y la princesa Alice de Cullen!

Vi como graciosamente entraron mis hermanos y se sentaron en sus sillones al lado de mi madre.

_Sus Altezas reales, los principes Jasper y Rosalie, del Reino de Hale!

_Esos no conozco – Murmuré a mi padre.

_ Son hijos del Rey Pablo de Hale, muy amigo mio, son encantadores...

De verdad que eram los dos muy guapos, rubios, muy elegantes, principalmente la princesa Rosalie.

Nuevamente tocaron las trompetas y toda la gente puso atención:

_Su Majestad el Rey Charles I y su majestad la Reina Reneé de Swan!

Mi Dios, esos eran...mis futuros suegros...! Dios mio, no puede ser verdad!

Ellos entraron con tada la finura y delicadeza propias de unos reyes, y sentaron en los sillones preparados para ellos, en frente de nosotros.

Ellos eram guapos, y parecian ser majos, pero mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, cuando tocó otra vez la trompeta, de esa vez quien entraria era mi...prometida...

Habia llegado el momento más duro de esta noche. Por primera vez iba a conocer mi prometida, mi futura esposa... que dureza...tener que estar con alguén que nunca he visto ni conocido, Mi Dios, porque tenia que ser así! y...si no me gustara?

De pronto pude oir :

_Su Alteza real, la princesa Isabella de Swan!

En ese momento querria morrer, para no ver eso...

Pero lo que vino a continuación yo no podría esperar jamás...

De pronto, vi que por la puerta entró uan hermosa doncella con un vestido de color perolado, todo delicado, con una corona de plata fina, el pelo ondulado, atado con una cinta de seda, del mismo color del vestido, que iba caminando cabizbaja y despacio por la alfombra, pero cuando se acercó un poco más...

Pensé que mi corazón iba a para de latir. Será que estaria yo soñando despierto?

No, no podia ser verdad!

Era demasiado para mi!

De pronto, ella levantó su mirada, y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates que me habian cautivado, aquel rostro tan delicado que parecia un angel, no podia creer que aquella doncella que me habia cautivado era mi... era mi prometida!

Ella tambien me miró con espanto y admiración yo no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente absorto con la descubierta, solo pude dedicarle la sonrisa mais feliz de mi vida. Cuando le sonreí, vi que sus pomulos volvieron rosados, era un color adorable, que le hacia mas bella todavia.

Oí por debajo las risitas de mi Madre y de la Reina Reneé, seguro que Isabella estaria pasando la misma crise que yo, y ellas se dieron cuenta que nos mirabamos envergonzados de nuestro error en pensar como eramos sin conocernos.

Ella se acerco al trono de mis padres y hizo una venia. Despues vino hasta el mio, y yo me puse de pie, pero no conseguia articular palabra. De cerca era todavia mas cautivante...ella me sonrió y me dió su mano para que la besara, la cogi con cuidado, cuando senti el contacto de su piel, senti mi cuerpo arder en llamas, besé tiernamente, y miré a sus hermosos ojos. No pude más que decir:

_Bienvenida princesa Isabella a mi Reino.

Y pude oir aquella voz melodiosa:

_ Feliz Cumpleanos Alteza.

Ella me hizo otra venia y se sentó al lado de sus padres.

Siguió la presentación de los convidados, pero yo no prestaba más atención en nada. Mi atención era solo Isabella, no veia la hora de poder estar con ella, poder hablarle y conocerla. Que estupido estaba siendo yo, maldiciendo mi propia suerte!

Cuando se terminó la presentación de los convidados, se levantó mi padre de su trono y dijo en alta voz:

_Todos sabemos que hoy es el cumpleaño de mi hijo, el principe Edward, pero sabemos que no es un cumpleaño cualquiera, es su mayoria de edad. Hoy, delante de los representantes de los otros reinos vecinos y de toda la corte, quiero presentar mi hijo primogenito como heredero legitimo de la corona de los Cullen!

Toda la corte aplaudió con fuerza, yo me arrodille delante de mi padre, y El con emoción puso la banda azul con el Blasón de los Cullen, y me entregó su espada.

Empezaron todos a gritar y vitorear, me levante y abrazé a mi padre que lloraba de emoción, mi Madre y mis hermanos tambien lloraban de emoción.

Pero ahora venia la mejor parte.

El anfitrión gritó:

_Manifestando la gran alegria que sentimos, vamos a dar inicio al gran baile de la corte! Preparanse las parejas!

No pude pensar otra cosa: Mi pareja seria Isabella, mi dulce Isabella.

Me levante apresuradamente del trono y me presenté delante de ella.

_Su alteza, me daria el extraordinariol honor de concederme este baile?


	3. Comprometidos

**Disclamer**

Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada em Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twilght, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. Espero que les guste!

_**! Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas, aunque no han dejado reviews, pero ha mi lo importante que lo han leido, tambien gracias a los favoritos y alertas!**_

Capitulo 3

**Comprometidos**

_Edward POV_

Isabella me miró espantada, no sabia que decir...Gracias a Dios la Reina Renné salió a mi favor:

_Vamos, hija, no desprecies tan honrado convite, nada menos que el principe Edward... animese, ya verá que será bueno...

Entonces Isabella, todo sonrosada (Dios mio, que linda era!) miró a su Madre y dijo:

_No desprecio el convite del principe Edward, pero ya sabes mi problema con el baile...

_Y... que problema tiene, Alteza – Pregunté extranado.

_ Es que... que... no sé bailar! Soy un verdadero desastre en el salón... iria hacer a su Alteza pasar una gran verguenza con tan torpe pareja...

_A mi no me importa ni lo minimo – dije divertidamente – además yo le puedo enseñar, y garanto que no será tan malo...

Ella me miró media confusa, pero dijo:

_Bueno, ya que insiste, Alteza, acepto su convite...

Que felicidad! Ella habia aceptado!

La cogi del brazo y juntos caminamos hasta el salón del baile. Cuando ibamos llegando, con voz dulce me pidió:

_Por favor, nos podemos poner en un sitio que no llamemos mucho la atención, pues se me equivoco... no le haré pasar verguenza...

_ No se preocupe Alteza – dije decididamente – jamás pasaria verguenza a su lado.

Nuevamente se sonrosó, era adorable el color de sus mejillas, su rostro tan angelical, sus ojos hermosos... definitamente, ella era la mujer que siempre yo habia soñado, además, mas que yo habia soñado, y mas que yo pudiera haber merecido. Su mirada limpia y pura llegaba hasta el fondo de mi alma...era como si toda la vida estuvieramos juntos, era extraño, yo la acabada de conocer, y sentia que a partir de ahora ella era la razón de mi vivir, mi unico deseo era estar a su lado por siempre...

_ Vamos a poner en nuestros sitios, ya pronto empezará la música – le dije sonriendo.

Nos pusimos en el final del salón, en un sitio no muy visto, para que Isabella no se constrangera. Empezarón a tocar un Minueto, y empezamos con los pasos de saludos y de venias. Isabella lo hacia graciosamente, pero me daba cuenta que se moria de verguenza.

De pronto, mire alrededor mio, y vi que la noche no era de sorpresas solo para mi... vi como mi hermana Alice bailaba animadamente con el principe Jasper y Emmet conversaba muy intimamente...con la princesa Rosalie... si que la gente no perdia el tiempo!

Empezamos los pasos de las vueltas, ibamos bien hasta que...Isabella se resbaló y para no caerse, la sujeté entre mis brazos. Pude sentir la suavidad y las curvas de su cuerpo...ella preoupada me dijo;

- Disculpame Alteza, ya le dije que era muy torpe para el baile...

_ No se preocupe, estabas bailando muy bien, cualquiera puede resbalarse...además... si no le importa, puedes llamarme Edward...

_Gracias Alt...Edward, si quieres puedes llamarme de Bella, así me llaman mis padres...

_Claro que si, a mi me gusta Bella, combina contigo...

_Vamos a terminar el baile, antes que la gente se de cuenta que estamos parados...

_Buena idea Bella.

Nos volvimos a bailar, y empezamos a dar vueltas y vueltas, yo me sentia tan feliz a su lado... ella tambien se veia feliz, me sonreia graciosamente, en aquel momento senti que en el mundo solo existia ella y yo...era algo tan fuerte, tan intenso, era perfecto, era como si uno fuera hecho para el otro...

Estuvimos alegremente bailando, y ya no me di cuenta de nada, cuando de pronto se termina la musica y... me doy cuenta que estabamos los dos solos en medio del salón, y toda la corte nos mirando...Cuando Bella se dió cuenta, se puso roja como un tomate...la abrazé por la cintura, y toda la corte se puso a aplaudir con fuerza, y empezaron a gritar:

_Que vivan los principes! Que vivan los principes!

_Edward, que verguenza... – me sussuró Bella.

_Vaya se acostumbrando, mi futura Reina...

Ella me miró con carino, y sujetó fuerte mis manos. Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al salón del trono, donde estaban nuestros padres. Cuando llegamos, nuestros padres nos miraban radiantes de alegría, y mis hermanos... estaban alli tambien con sus nuevas parejas... Emmet no tardó mucho para decir:

_Vaya, mi querido hermano, que regalo de cumpleaños más hermoso – miró a Bella sonriendo - vaya noche de sorpresas...

_Bueno, ya veo que tambien le hice participe de mis regalos – Miré divertidamente a la princesa Rosalie.

Mis padres se pusieron a reir con ganas, creo que en este momento ellos pudieron de verdad respirar aliviados, pues como los pobres estaban sufriendo al verme tan rebelde y rebotado esta manaña!

_Creo que devemos prepararmos para la cena – dijo mi padre.

_Buena idea Majestad – dijo el Rey Charlie

Se fueron retirando todos, y mi padre me hizo ademán de esperarle.

_Hijo, espero que te haya gustado la princesa Isabella...

_Papá, creo que nunca he sido tan feliz...Bella es todo lo que yo soñaba para mi, además, mas que yo soñaba...

_Cuanto eso me alegra y me alivia hijo mio, no sabes como tu madre y yo estabamos preocupados, sabiamos que Dios iba a escuchar nuestras oraciones, y si era Voluntad de Él, ustedes se iban a querer desde el principio...

_Quiero pedir perdón por lo grueso que he sido esta manaña...ustedes no merecian tan feo comportamiento de mi parte...

_No se procupe hijo, sabiamos que seria dificil para Ti, pero ya está todo bien, ya todo ha pasado, ahora lo importante es tu felicidad.

_Y cuando pediré la mano a Bella?

_despues de la cena. Mira, aqui tengo el anillo de compromiso...como tu no sabias, preferi yo mandarlo hacerlo...

Mi padre sacó del bolsillo una cajita, yo la abri con cuidado, y vi un hermoso anillo con una piedra de esmeralda.

_Es del color de tus ojos – dijo mi padre – para que ella siempre se acuerde de ti...

_Gracias papá – le abrazé efusivamente.

Caminamos hasta el salón onde habia de ser servida la cena. Iba por el caminon pensando como iba a pedir la mano a mi Bella, habia vistos pocas peticiones de mano, creo que lo mejor era decir lo que me viniera del corazón en este momento.

Me senté en mi sitio, y pude contemplar en la mesa la belleza de mi familia y de mi futura familia tambien... yo estaba al lado de mis padres, y en frente de nosotros estaba mis futuros suegros y me amada Bella...

Mis hermanos estaban animados a lado de los principes de Hale, creo que en esta noche no solo yo habia encontrado el amor...

Queria estar tranquilo, pero el corazón parecia querer salir de mi pecho, no veia la hora de pedir la mano de mi Bella, así ya nadie me la podria quitar... Ella tambien se notaba nerviosa, aunque tentaba disimular.

Cuando se terminó la cena, mi padre y el Rey Charlie se levantaron de la mesa y se pusieron juntos de pie. Mi padre empezó a decir en alta voz:

_Querida familia Cullen y Swan, despues de casi cien anos vamos a poder cumplir la promesa que hicieron nuestros padres, de poder sellar nuestra profunda amistad y gratitud entre la Corona de los Cullen y la corona de los Swan.

_Para mi es un día muy emotivo – dijo el Rey Charlie – en que nuestros padres habian soñado tanto, hacer una sola familia los dos reinos que tanto se ayudaran y formaron lazos de un gran amor hacia sus familias. Como em mi generación no hemos podido sellar el pacto, pues nacimos los dos varones primogenitos, nos hemos querido como hermanos, y nos hemos ayudado en todas las dificultades que tuvimos. Pero cuando nos casamos, y tuvimos la dicha de tener nuestros primogenitos, y la alegría de ver que por fin ibamos a poder unir las familias para siempre, no veiamos la hora de llegar el día de hoy.

Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir, nuestras madres lloraban emocionadas, mi Bella tambien se notava emocionada...

- Principe Edward –dijo el Rey Charlie – Le concedo la mano de mi hija Isabella, para que la ames y la respete, y para que así nuestras familias unan su sangre y sea una unica familia.

En este momento todo mi ser tembló. Me dirigi hasta el Rey Charlie y me arrodillé delante de el, y le dije:

_La acepto, majestad, la mano de la princesa Isabella, y prometo amarla y respetarla toda mi vida.

_Dios te bendiga, y desde ahora eres mi hijo tambien.

Nos abrazamos emocionados, mi padre me abrazó efusivamente tambien, era un gran momento en nuestras vidas.

Pero el momento más importante habia llegado: pedir la mano a mi Bella

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón, se la veia muy emocionada más se acercaba a ella, sentia que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, intentaba calmarme, pero era inutil. Llegué a donde estaba sentada, me arrodillé delante de ella, y mirando a sus hermosos ojos chocolate dije con todo mi corazón:

_Isabella, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, ahora tu eres la razón de mi vivir... prometo amarte, respetarte, serte fiel en todos los momentos de mi vida...Me concederia el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Dos lagrimas salian de sus ojos y rolaban sobre su hermoso rostro, senti como ella temblaba, pero ella con cariño cogió mi mano, y mirandome a lo ojos me dijo emocionada:

_Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora tambien, sé que nunca estaré a tu altura, pero prometo amarte, respetarte y serte fiel toda mi vida... Si, acepto casarme contigo!

Todos empezaram a aplaudir, gritar de alegria, nuestros padres se abrazaron, y ella se levantó y la abrazé con toda mi alma. Saque el anillo del bolsillo, y devotamente puse en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Ella miró sorprendida, y dijo:

_Es hermoso Edward... tiene el...

_color de mis ojos –dije emocionado – para que nunca te olvides de mi!

_Como podría olvidarte...jamás podré olvidarte!

_Y yo a ti Bella...eres lo más hermoso que ha podido pasar en mi vida...

Estabamos los dos tan compenetrados, cuando vino nuestros padres y toda la familia a abrazarnos.

Cuando terminamos, nuestros padres nos mandaran a todos a dormir, pues era tarde, y habia sido un dia muy intenso. Antes de subir a mi aposento, corri detrás de Bella para despedirme, no iria a la cama sin darle las buenas noches. Ella iba caminando hacia su aposento, y la cogi por detras en el pasillo. Ella se asustó, pues no vio que era yo,pero cuando se volvio, y me vió, me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

_Buenas noches mi vida, que duermas bien.

_Buenas noches cariño, que duermas biesn, y tenga buen sueños...

_Solo tendré buen sueños si puedo sonar contigo...

_Edward...

_Manaña ya conversaremos mejor...

Le di un beso en su mejilla, y me fui a mi habitación, esta noche soñaria con mi Bella, mi amada...


	4. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**

Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada em Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twilght, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. Espero que les guste!

_**! Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas,reviews y las que no han dejado reviews, pero ha mi lo importante que lo han leido, tambien gracias a los favoritos y alertas!**_

Capitulo 4

**Confesiones**

_Edward POV_

Cuando llegué a mi aposento, no podia creer que fuera verdad todo lo que habia ocurrido, que despues de todo un día de un inmenso disgusto, habia comprometido con la mujer que siempre soñe para que fuera mi esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Me acosté, pero no podia dormir, no podia parar de pensar en Bella, no veia la hora de amanecer para poder verla y estar con ella.

Varios pensamientos pasaran por mi cabeza, como seria nuestra boda, nuestra vida juntos, nuestros hijos... creo que no podré esperar dos años para casarme, si yo pudiera, casaria ahora mismo... aunque pareciera una estupidez... acababa de conocer a mi novia, y ya querria casar... pero era algo más fuerte que yo...lo unico que sabia es que la amé desde el mismisimo momento que la vi...

Para mi suerte, la noche pasó rapido, cuando los rayos del sol inundaron mi habitación, me levanté y me arreglé, nunca me habia dado mucha importancia en como arreglarme, pero desta vez si, tendría que estar bien guapo para mi Bella... Me hice cuidadosamente la barba, me bañe con los unguentos más perfumados que tenia...para ella todo era poco...

Cuando miré al espejo y vi que estaba bien decedente, decidi bajar, mi corazón latia fuertemente pensando que pronto veria a mi amada.

Cuando llegué abajo, para mi sorpresa, no era la unica persona que habia levantado temprano: En en salón de familia estaba Alice y Bella riendose y conversando muy amistosamente.

Cuando me iba acercando a ellas, Alice me dijo muy contenta:

_Buenos dias hermanito, sabes que ya me hice muy amiga de mi futura cuñada!

_Me alegro hermanita que la quiera también.

Miré a Bella, y estaba totalmente sonrosada con lo que yo acababa de decir. Me puse delante de ella, y con cariño tomé su rostro en mis manos.

_Buenos dias mi vida, como has dormido?

_Bien... o mejor dicho...no pude dormir...

_Bueno, entonces somos dos que no hemos dormido...

Nos reimos alegremente, agarré su mano, y juntos nos dirigimos al otro salón a desayunar. Alli nos estaban esperando nuestros padres, que estaban radiantes de felicidad, cuando nos vieron tan temprano de manos dadas.

Emmet no perdió la oportunidad para decir:

_Vaya, que linda pareja de tortolitos...como el amor es lindo!

_Vaya, Emmet – dije un poco enojado – a usted tambien anoche parecia una pareja de tortolitos con la princesa Rosalie...

Todos empezaron a reir. Desayunamos toda la familia alegremente, cuando terminé, me dirigi a mis futuros suegros, y dije al Rey Charlie:

_Majestad, podria salir de paseo con la princesa Isabella para que conozca un poco del Reino?

_Claro, hijo mio, pero ya sabeis, todavia son novios...juicio y cuidado con ella!

_Tranquilo, majestad, cuidaré de ella más que de mi mismo.

_Eso espero...

Mi ré a Bella, y ella se veia radiante de alegria, agarré su mano, y juntos bajamos hasta el jardin del palacio.

_Bella, la voy a llevar a un sitio muy especial...

_y que sitio es este?

_ya verás, venga vamos a coger nuestros caballos para llegar más pronto.

Ayudé a Bella a subir en el caballo de Alice, y pronto subí al mio. Me quedé impresionado lo bien que Bella cabalgaba, era de verdad una experta Amazona.

Llegamos pronto a mi pradera, la bajé del caballo, ella miró maravillada y exclamó:

_Es maravilloso Edward! Que sitio tan hermoso!

_Ya sabia que le iba a gustar, esta será desde ahora nuestra pradera...

_Gracias Edward... no sabe como me siento feliz...

_Y yo Bella, eres lo mejor de mi vida...eres lo que siempre soñé...

_Edward...

_Si Bella, yo nunca pensé que iba a encontrar una novia como tú.

_Y yo también, nunca pensé que encontraria un novio como tú.

_Pues ya ves, que suerte hemos tenido los dos...

_creo que de verdad el destino nos ha unido...

La cogi de la mano y nos sentamos debajo de un gran arbol que quedaba alli, el mismo arbol que fue testigo de mis lagrimas de ayer, era testigo de mi alegria hoy.

Yo queria saber lo que pasaba en la mente de Bella, cada vez ella se me hacia más interesante, su manera de sonrosar, de reir, de hablar... Yo querria saber todo sobre ella, pero na sabia como empezar...

Sin pensar mucho, solté la pregunta que en este momento más curiosidad tenia:

_Bella, lo que pensó cuando tus padres le contaron sobre nuestro compromiso?

_Bueno... no le voy a mentir que se me cayó como una bomba...me contaron en la visperas de venir para tu fiesta. Yo ni sé lo que senti en este momento, senti rabia, desespero, miedo...era como acabasen con todos los sueños de mi vida...Yo sabia que algun día me iban a dar en matrimonio a algun principe, pero esperaba poder conocerlo antes, y de estar...

Ella se calló, y empezó a sonrosar, a cada momento me hacia mas actrativa, pero yo querria saber o que más ella querria.

_y de estar que Bella?

_Edward – me miró con cariño – de estar enamorada, no seria capaz de casar con un hombre que yo no le amara y ni el me amara...siempre soñe con un esposo que me acariciase todas las mañanas, que me besara siempre que llegase a verme, que se importasse de mi...que me amase cada noche y así estariamos siempre unidos en un mismo amor para toda la vida... sé que parece una estupidez en nuestra condición de principes, que siempre nos comprometen sin preguntar nuestra opinión...pero ha sido lo que siempre soñé...

-Bella, yo la comprendo perfectamente, pues a mi me pasó lo mismo, yo también soñaba lo mismo que soñabas tu...pero le confieso, que desde el primer momento que cruzé contigo, en la primera mirada que nos dimos, aunque estaba bañada de lagrimas, le puedo decir que sentí que tu eras la mujer que siempre quise...

Ella me miraba con admiración, yo tenia que decirle cuanto la queria. Empezé a acariciarle el rostro, lo cogi delicadamente entre mis manos, y con todo mi corazón le dije:

_Bella, desde este momento me enamoré de ti...ya no pude quitar su rostro de mi mente, y no puedo expresar la felicidad que senti cuando vi que tu eras mi prometida...Ahora tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, y te prometo cada mañana acariciarte, besarle todas las veces que te encuentre, de importar siempre de ti y amarte y entregarme a ti cada noche...Bella, tu eres todo para mi...

Ella no pudo contestar nada. En sus mejillas solo pude ver como bajaba las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos. Senti como ella se abrazaba a mi, y en ese momento también senti como me bajaban las lagrimas...Nunca habia dicho una verdad tan grande como esta. Solo podia aprovechar ese momento, que seria jamás borrado de mi memoria...

Despues de un rato que llevabamos en silencio abrazados, pude sentir como Bella acariciaba mi pelo con cariño. De pronto senti ella susurrar en mi oído:

_Yo tambíen me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi en el jardin, y me enamoré más aún cuando me di cuenta que tú eras mi prometido...eres el hombre que siempre soñé, tú también eres todo para mi...

Me incorporé y mirandole a los ojos solo pude exclamar:

_Bella, te amo!

Y sin pensar más, roce mis labios a los suyos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, y pude sentir las curvas de su cuerpo junto al nunca habia besado a una mujer, pero creo que jamás sentiria lo que acababa de sentir. Ha sido un beso casto, un simples roce, pero el efecto que habia hecho en mi era grande, nunca habia estado así con una mujer, era todo nuevo, era el esplendor de mi primero y unico amor...

Senti que Bella estaba tan emocionada cuanto yo. Ella me dió una sonrisa traviesa y salió corriendo al bosque, yo sali detras de ella, y juntos empezamos a jugar hasta que la alcanzé y caimos los dos juntos en el césped. Nos reimos como niños, creo que no habian palabras que pudiesen definir nuestra felicidad.

Empezamos a conversar de varias cosas, de nuestros padres, de nuestros reinos, de lo que nos gustaba más...el caso es que el tiempo se pasó tan deprisa, que ya se habia pasado la hora de comer...

De manos dadas corrimos hasta nuestros caballos y volvimos al palacio felices como nunca...


	5. Dias sin sol, noches sin luna

**Disclaimer**

Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada em Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twilght, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. Espero que les guste!

_**! Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas,reviews y las que no han dejado reviews, pero ha mi lo importante que lo han leido, tambien gracias a los favoritos y alertas!**_

_Como he dicho, este fic será bien largo, pues tengo un semejante culebrón en la cabeza..._

Les adelanto que será divido en tres partes, la primera, quiero que que se centren en la historia, en el amor de Edward hacia Bella, un amor tan grande, que no soporta estar separados.

La segundo, la gran tragedia, conforme Bram stocker narra em Dracula, donde el principe pierde su gran amor, y pierde su alma por rebelarse contra Dios, pero cuidado, no olvidense que es una mezcla con Twilight, va tener varias sorpresas...

La tercera seria la vida del principe de las tinieblas y...el reencuentro con su amada despues de seis siglos..será que ese amor volverá a ser lo mismo?...

Preparense, será una gran emoción, y la continuación perfecta para que no olvidemos nuestra saga querida!

Capitulo 5

**Dias sin sol, noches sin luna**

_Edward POV_

Llegamos corriendo al palacio, ya se pasaba la hora del almuerzo, y estarian locos buscando por nosotros dos... pero no importaba, estabamos tan felices, que ni una buena riña de nuestros padres nos iba a inmutar...

Hemos ido directo al salón del comedor, y ya estabam todos sentados comiendo. Mi padre y el Rey Charlie me echaron una mirada, que era más potente que un tiro de metralleta...

Sin más preambulos mi padre me preguntó:

_Vaya, querido hijo, donde estuvieron toda la mañana la feliz parejita? Pensabamos que se habian perdido por el bosque...

_Y yo pensé que habia raptado a mi hija – dijo furioso el Rey Charlie.

Bella se puso colorada como un tomate, yo ya ni sabia lo que contestar, pero tenia que dar la respuesta, la verdad de todo.

_Papá, y Majestad, yo estaba con mi prometida – dije bien alto - en el bosque del castillo, y nos pusimos a charlar y charlar... y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora... nada má pasó...

_ Nada más – saltó Emmet - eso duvido, los dos vienen con una cara de felicidad, que garanto que se habrán besado más que en el día de su boda se besarán...

_ Emmet! – gritó Alice – no seas tan mal pensado! Y se se besaron, que? Son novios, están prometidos, que malo hay en eso?

_Calma chicos – dijo mi madre – no se estén peleando por eso, dejalo los dos, ya son grandecitos y ya saben lo que tienen y pueden hacer.

_Estoy totamente de acuerdo – dijo la Reina Reneé

Sin más comentarios, sentamos a la mesa, y empezamos a almorzar. La cosa se quedó más tranquila y empezamos a hablar un poco de todo, mis padres preguntaron sobre la situación del reino para los Reyes de Swan, ellos por lo nuestro, Emmet no paraba de hablar con la pricesa Rosalie, Alice miraba con cariño al principe Jasper... y yo, al lado de mi querida Bella, no posia decirle nada más, no más que mirar con todo el amor que podria...esa mañana ya nos habiamos dicho todo uno al otro, y mi corazón no cabia dentro de mi pecho por tanta felicidad.

Pero de pronto, el Rey Charlie pronunció la sentencia que jamás querria haber oido:

_ Estamos muy bien y muy a gusto aqui, pero ya tenemos que volver a nuestro reino, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes para resolver, y ya llevamso algunos diás fuera de nuestro palacio y no puede ser, también pronto empezará las lluvias de arena por el desierto,y hará mucho calor, y hay pocos oasis en el camino, pero ya les invito para el cumpleaño de la Reina René que será el 2 de marzo, y para esta estará el clima bueno para el viaje, ya que son dos dias.

Me quedé petrificado. Estabamos al 21 de junio. Miré a Bella deconcertado. Podria yo aguantar estar casi 8 meses sin ver a mi amada?

Sin más levanté la voz:

_ Majestad, es mucho tiempo, yo no pordría ir a visitar a Bella antes?

_ Querido Edward – dijo el Rey Charlie – El desierto es muy peligroso, son dos dias de viaje, en el calor, salen muchos animales salvajes y peligrosos, ya casi no hay agua, en el invierno, es un frio insoportable, entonces es mejor que espere pasar un poco el invierno para que pueda tener un viaje seguro, sé que le va a costar mucho estar lejos de Bella, pero será lo mejor.

Me quedé sin opción. Miré a Bella y vi que le caian unos lagrimones inmensos por sus mejillas, esa imagen me hacia pedazos el corazón. La abrazé fuertemente y besé con cariño su frente.. No sabia que decirle.

Todos, percibiendo nuestra aficción, salieron de la mesa sin pronunciar palabras. Me quedé abrazado a ella, encuanto ella lloraba sin consuelo. Yo seguia acariciando su pelo y besando su frente, no tenia palabras en mi boca para consolarla, porque yo tambien estaba totalmente desconsolado.

Despues de un largo rato que estabamos así, Bella me miró y dijo:

_Edward, me será torturante estar tanto tiempo sin verte...

_A mi también, mi amor, no sé como me apañaré para estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo... Le prometo que si puedo ir antes, iré a verte, y sea como sea, te traeré conmigo y nos casaremos, no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti...

Bella me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a besarme el rostro. Suis caricias eram tan suaves, que me hacian transportar al mismo cielo. Ahora que la habia conocido y amado, era imposible estar separado de ella.

Nos levantamos y fuimos al jardin del palacio. Alli nos quedamos toda la tarde juntos, era lo unico que nos quedaba, y no queriamos desperdiciar ningun minuto.

Despues de la cena, mis padres hallaron mejor que mis futuros suegro y Bella fueran a descansar, ya que mañana saldrian bien temprano. Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, y acompañé a Bella hasta la puerta de su habitación. Estabamos los dos deshechos, pero teniamos que aceptar las cosas como venian.

_ Bella, mañana levantaré temprano para despedirla, pero quiero decirle que mi corazón va contigo. Tu eres lo más importante de mi vida, lo más importante que no he tenido nunca. Estarás cada segundo en mi mente, y estaré contando los dias para verte...

_Oh Edward! –y ella se agarró de mi cuello – mi corazón tambien se queda contigo, y también le prometo que estarás cada segundo en mi mente, y tambien estaré contando los dias para verte...

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, y como esta mañana, roce dulcemente mis labios a los suyos. como eran dulces sus labios! Tenia voluntad de devoralos de pasión, pero tenia que contenerme. Bella era la criatura más pura que yo habia conocido, y yo jamás la haria perder esa pureza, bueno, por lo menos hasta el dia de nuestra boda...

La noche me fue tenebrosa, no podia dormir, en mi pecho era una angustia tremenda, parecia que me iba a morir de tanta tristeza...

La madrugada llegó y me levanté para despedir de mi amada. Tenia mi alma pesada de tanto dolor, era el mayor sacrificio que yo habia hecho en mi corta vida.

Bella se quedó la ultima en entrar en el carruage. Su rostro tambien se reflejaba su gran dolor en partir. Me abrazé a ella y le dije al oido:

_ No te preocupes, que cuando vaya, no volveré sin ti, ni que tenga que pelear con todo el mundo!

Ella me miró dulcemente y me dijo:

_ Eso espero, ya no soportaré vivir sin ti! Edward... te amo!

Sin esperar, ella desta vez, fue la que rozó sus labios con los mios. Yo la abrazé fuertemente y le di un beso en la frente. Nos despedimos con lagrimas en los ojos, y vi como ella subia en el carruage.

Estuve alli hasta que se desaparecieron por el campo, entré en el palacio y subi hasta mi cuarto. Me encerré, querria estar solo, el dolor que sentia era tan grande, que no sabia expresar..

Los dias se fueran pasando, sentia que mi pecho tenia un inmenso agujero, en todo que miraba veia su hermoso rostro, parecia que en el susurro del viento, escuchaba su dulce voz...

Mis dias parecian sin sol y mis noches sin luna. Todo para mi habia perdido el sentido.

El tiempo, por lo menos estaba de mi lado, y parecia que estaba yendo deprisa. Ya habia pasado dos meses de la partida de mi Bella. Yo andaba siempre triste, mal estaba comiendo, y Alice me decia que estaba bastante desmejorado.

Un día estaba sentado en el salón, y mi madre se sentó a mi lado.

_ Hijo, estoy muy preocupada contigo, ya sé que estás muy enamorado de Isabella y sientes mucho su falta, pero se sigues así, te morirás de tristeza antes de la boda...tienes que ponerte bien, por ella. Ienes que levantar ese animo. Tienes que luchar por su amor. Esos mese de distancia le harán bien, pues hará que el amor entre vosotros sea más fuerte. No sufras hijo mio, pronto se casarán y tendrá ella a tu lado toda la vida.

_ Tienes razón mamá, tengo que mejorar mi animo por ella, para seguir amandola y estar bien para cuando la vea.

_ Así me gusta, hijo. Tu eres fuerte y podrás con eso. Además, tengo una idea para ti.

_ Y que idea mamá?

_ Cuando tu padre y yo estabamos novios, tambien estuvimos 6 meses sin vernos, y también lo pasamos muy mal. Entonces me ocurrió la idea de escribirle cartas... En las cartas le ponia todo lo que se me venia la mente y le expresaba cuanto lo echaba de menos y cuanto lo amaba. El no tardaba en contestarme, y sus cartas me alentaban y alegraban infinitamente mi corazón, así que puedes escribir a Isabella, así no se sentiran tan separados.

_Buena idea mamá! Gracias, ahora mismo la voy a escribir!

Le di un beso a mi madre, y subi corriendo a mi habitación a escribir mi primera carta a Bella, tenia mucho que decirle...


	6. Amor por correspondencia

**Disclaimer**

Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada em Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twilght, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. Espero que les guste!

_**! Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas,reviews y las que no han dejado reviews, pero ha mi lo importante que lo han leido, tambien gracias a los favoritos y alertas!**_

_Como he dicho, este fic será bien largo, pues tengo un semejante culebrón en la cabeza..._

Les adelanto que será divido en tres partes, la primera, quiero que que se centren en la historia, en el amor de Edward hacia Bella, un amor tan grande, que no soporta estar separados.

La segundo, la gran tragedia, conforme Bram stocker narra em Dracula, donde el principe pierde su gran amor, y pierde su alma por rebelarse contra Dios, pero cuidado, no olvidense que es una mezcla con Twilight, va tener varias sorpresas...

La tercera seria la vida del principe de las tinieblas y...el reencuentro con su amada despues de seis siglos..será que ese amor volverá a ser lo mismo?...

Preparense, será una gran emoción, y la continuación perfecta para que no olvidemos nuestra saga querida!

_**Este capitulo quiero a dedicar a Andréa, mi fiel lectora que siempre está acompañando los capitulos, muchas gracias Andréa, un gran beso!**_

Capitulo 6

**Amor por correspondencia**

_Edward POV_

Llegué a mi habitación y me senté, corriendo cogi un papel y la pluma y me puse a escribir. Eran tantas cosas que querria decir a Bella, pero no sabia ni como y ni donde empezar. Creo que ni todas las palabras del mundo serian suficientes para expresar lo cuanto la extrañaba y lo cuanto la amaba. Respiré hondo y empezé a escribir:

_Mi querida y amada Bella:_

_Hace dos meses que estamos separados, y le puedo garantir que ni un solo segundo dejé de pensar en ti. Tu hermosos ojos no han salido de mi mente, y en el susurro del viento me parece escuchar su dulce voz..._

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te hecho de menos. Mi vida pierdió totalmente el sentido sin ti. Si vivo, vivo con la esperanza de verte y no dejarte nunca más._

_Siento que en mi pecho se ha abierto un gran agujero, un agujero que solo tú puedes llenar...Bella, tú eres mi todo, tu eres mi vida, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti...cada dia que pasa estoy mas enamorado, y no deseo otra cosa que estar contigo para siempre..._

_Estoy contando los dias para verte, y anhelo tanto este dia...para decirle cuanto te amo, para abrazarla y besar tus dulces labios... sueño todas las noches con eso, tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla con todo el amor de mi corazón._

_Yo quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero creo que nada más importa para mi en el mundo, lo unico importante en mi vida es amarte..._

_Por más veces que te dijera que te amo seria poco...Mi amor por ti es mayor que el universo..._

_No quisiera despedirme, pero estoy tan emocionado, que ya no puedo escribir..._

_Te amo mi Bella,mi amada novia._

_Contigo está mi corazón._

_De tu Edward._

Las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas, de verdad que yo habia escrito todo lo que sentia en este momento. Coloque la carta en un sobre, lo besé con cariño, y lo bajé al mensajero del palacio para que llevara al Castillo de Swan lo más pronto posible, y le prometi una buena propina a el y su comitiva para el viaje, ya que la situación del clima no eran muy buenas.

Desde este día me alegré más, parecia que habia quitado un peso grande de mi alma, por lo menos Bella saberia cuanto la hecho de menos y cuanto la quiero.

Se pasó otro mes, y el mensajero no habia vuelto. Sabia que el viaje estaba dificil, y que el Rey Charlie no le dejaria volver sin antes no estar asegurado que las condiciones para viajar eran buenas.

Yo segui trabajando ayudando mi padre con las cosas del Reino, pero en mi pensamiento olo habia una cosa: mi dulce Bella.

Un día estaba con mi padre en su despacho, y escuche que llegaba la comitiva del mensajero. Mi corazón dió un brinco. Mi padre me miró sonriendo y me dijo:

_Baja hijo, va a ver como han llegado y que recados te manda la princesa Isabella...

Bajé las esacaleras de dos en dos, cuanto estaba deseando este día!

Saludé afetuosamente toda la comitiva y les agradeci enormemente por el sacrificio que habian hecho por mi. Me aproxime al mensajero, le abrazé y le pergunté:

_Don Seth, como se encuentra la princesa Isabella?

_Muy bien Alteza. Ella y sus Majestades los Reyes de Swan le mandan muchos saludos y recuerdos.

_No le han dado ningún mensaje?

_Si Alteza, la princesa Isabella le manda esta carta, y me encargó que le dijera que ella se alegró mucho con su carta.

_Gracias, Don Seth, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Le abrazé, y el me entregó la carta de mi Bella. Era un sobre muy hermoso, con una caligrafia que solo podría ser de una persona tan linda: mi Bella.

Subi corriendo a mi habitación, y avidamente abri la carta. Con emoción empezé a leer:

_Mi querido y amado Edward:_

_No sabes la alegría que me has dado con tus letras! Te puedo decir que me has devuelto la vida!_

_Yo también te echo mucho de menos, no imaginas cuanto. También te tengo en mis pensamientos en cada segundo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti nunca..._

_Lo unico que me conforta es mirar a mi anillo y ver en el el color de tus ojos...me pierdo imaginando verlos de verdad, de estar cerca de ti, de acariciar sus pelos cobrizos tan hermosos..._

_Mi vida sin ti es como una noche sombria y sin estrellas, toda una oscuridad. Tambien tengo en mi pecho un gran agujero que solo tu presencia lo puede llenar. Edward, mi amado, mi todo, mi vida, No puedo ya más vivir sin Ti!_

_Espero que cuando vengas de verdad me lleve contigo, no podré sobrevivir sin ti nuevamente!_

_Le puedo asegurar que cada dia que pasa mi amor por ti se hace más grande y más fuerte, creo que nadie en el mundo puede amar tanto a alguén como yo te amo..._

_También sueño con el dia que te encuentre, como deseo estar entre tus brazos y unir mis labios a los tuyos...pero desta vez quiero, si no es mucho pedir, que cuando me vuelvas a besar no te detengas, quiero que me bese con pasión, como mi prometido, como el unico amor de mi vida...es lo que más deseo..._

_El tiempo pasará deprisa y luego nuestros sueños serán realidad..._

_Te amo y te amaré para siempre, siempre y siempre!_

_De tu Bella._

Mi Dios, ahora si mi vida se habia vuelto! Mi Bella sentia lo mismo por mi! Una gran emoción invadió mi pecho, tenia ganas de gritar, de bailar, de decir a todo el mundo como yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi prometida!

Tenia que agradecer a mi madre por la idea tan magnifica que me habia dado. Ella era la responsable de tanta felicidad para mi y para Bella.

Bajé al salón principal para encontrar a mi madre, y ahí estaba ella sentada bordando con Alice, y al otro lado estaba Emmet leyendo.

Como debia de estar, que cuando ellos me vieron, se pusieron los tres a reirse, y Alice gritó:

_Seguro que tiene noticias de lsabella, mira, está como un tonto de tanta felicidad!

_Claro – dijo Emmet burlandose – seguro que le ha mandado besos por correspondencia...

_Chicos – dijo mi mamá – respeten a tu hermano, ya verá cuando le toque a ustedes...

Me acerque a ella y la besé con cariño. No podia dar algo mejor a aquella que tanto me queria tambien.

_ Mamá, gracias por todo, Bella me ha escrito y estoy muy feliz.

_Ya se te nota hijo, me alegro que la idea haya servido.

_Si, que ha servido, y de mucho. Por lo menos ahora no me sentiré tan lejos de ella.

_ Me alegro mucho también, mi hijo.

Fueron pasando los meses, y volvi a escribir varias veces a Bella, y todas ella me contestaba con el mismo amor y cariño. Guardaba todas tus cartas como el mayor tesoro valioso del mundo.

Ella pensaba que era la unica persona en el mundo que amaba alguien más que ella a mi...creo que estaba equivocada...habia una unica excepción...creo que nadie en el mundo era capaz de amar a alguen como yo amaba ella.

Se fue acercando el día del cumpleaño de la Reina Renné, y del esperado día de ver a mi Bella.

Una semana antes estuvimos preparando el viaje, por fin, iba llegar el día tan ansiado por mi!

La noche antes de viajar, no era capaz de dormir, estaba tan feliz, y pensando que pronto veria a mi amada Bella, y no veia la hora de cumplir su deseo...si que de esta vez la besaria como su prometido, como su unico amor, no me dentendria de manera alguna, solamente me dejaria llevar del amor que siento por ella...


	7. Un reencuentro inolvidable

**Disclaimer**

Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada em Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twilght, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. Espero que les guste!

_**! Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas,reviews y las que no han dejado reviews, pero ha mi lo importante que lo han leido, tambien gracias a los favoritos y alertas!**_

_Como he dicho, este fic será bien largo, pues tengo un semejante culebrón en la cabeza..._

Les adelanto que será divido en tres partes, la primera, quiero que que se centren en la historia, en el amor de Edward hacia Bella, un amor tan grande, que no soporta estar separados.

La segundo, la gran tragedia, conforme Bram stocker narra em Dracula, donde el principe pierde su gran amor, y pierde su alma por rebelarse contra Dios, pero cuidado, no olvidense que es una mezcla con Twilight, va tener varias sorpresas...

La tercera seria la vida del principe de las tinieblas y...el reencuentro con su amada despues de seis siglos..será que ese amor volverá a ser lo mismo?...

Preparense, será una gran emoción, y la continuación perfecta para que no olvidemos nuestra saga querida!

_Aqui tengo la musica que acompaña este capitulo, para que se quede más romantico..._

_ watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM_

Capitulo 7

**Un Reencuentro Inolvidable**

_Edward POV_

Por fin llegó el día tan deseado de partir hacia el Castillo de los Swan, mal podría esperar para ver a mi Bella, no me importa pasar dos dias de viaje por el desierto, con tal de verla, no me importa nada en el mundo.

Salimos con la comitiva real, Mi madre y Alice, pues Emmet se quedaria con mi padre para que no se quedara solo en el palacio, ya que ibamos quedar unos dias allá. Era temprano y todavia no habia salido bien el sol, yo miraba el campo por donde pasabamos, pero no tenia otra cosa en mi cabeza que Bella, mi vida, mi todo...

Paramos varias veces en el camino para descansar y comer. En la primera noche nos acampamos en un oasis. Hacia frio. El cielo se veia hermosamente estrellado.

Cuando amaneció, seguimos por el camino, todavia quedaba otra noche y todo un día. Mi madre y Alice se veian bien cansadas, pero ellas estaban felices de hacer ese sacrificio por mi, por mi felicidad. De verdad que no volveria sin Bella, ni que yo tuviera que pelear con el Rey Charlie, yo no podría estar ni un día más lejos de ella, me casaria ni que fuese solamente con la familia en el palacio, y despues hariamos la fiesta en casa, pero de verdad que si, no volveria sin ella!

Despues de todo, de tanta ansiedad que tenia, el camino no se me hizo tan largo, la esperanza de verla era tan grande, que me llenaba el alma.

Despues de otro día de viaje, salimos del desierto, y nuestro guía nos propuso:

_ Majestad, ya está llegando la noche, y estamos cerca del Castillo de los reyes de Hale, podriamos ir allá para pasar la noche y descansar, seguramente nos recebirán muy bien.

_ Buena idea Don Seth – dijo mi madre – si que lo veo muy oportuno.

_ Oportunísimo! – gritó Alice dando brincos de alegría.

_Claro hija, así tambien puedes saludar al principe Jasper...

_Creo que despues de mi boda, tendremos otra – dije alegremente – me cae bien el principe Jasper, me gustará tenerlo por cuñado.

Al principio de la noche, llegamos al castillo de Hale, nos recibieron muy bien, y en seguida nos llevaron hasta los reyes.

Sus majestades se alegraram enormemente con nuestra visita. La Reina Sofia de Hale era amiga de infancia de mi Madre, las dos se abrazaron efusivamente, hacian muchos años que no se veian.

_Sofia, estás tan guapa como siempre! Que gusto verla, cuantas ganas tenia de encontrarla! – dijo mi madre emocionada.

_Y tú Esme, estás muy linda también, parece que los años no pasan para ti, cuantas ganas tenia de verte también! – dijo la reina Sofia alegremente.

_Vaya, que ha tenido un esposo y unos hijos preciosos, Sofi.

_Y los tuyos Esme, son maravillosos, vaya, que hermoso está Edward, parece ayer que hemos ido a su bautizo...

_Nosotros estamos yendo de camino para el Castillo de Swan, vamos al cumpleaño de la Reina Reneé.

_Que bueno! Nosotros tambien iremos, saldremos mañana temprano, pordremos ir todos juntos, me acompañaran Jasper y Rosalie.

_Jasper también vá, que bueno – gritó Alice.

_Creo querida Sofi – dijo sonriendo mi madre – todavia vamos a ser parientes...

_Ya lo creo, desde que vinieron del cumpleaños de Edward, Jasper no sabe decir otra cosa de Alice, y Rosalie no tiene ojos no más que para Emmet, además, No ha venido el?

_No, se quedo con Carlisle, para que no estuviera solo en el palacio.

_Que pena, Rosalie va a sentir mucho.

_No importa, ya se verán pronto, para la boda de Edward con la princesa Isabella.

_Magnifico! Alli nos veremos todos.

De pronto llega el principe Jasper y la princesa Rosalie en el salón, Alice sale corriendo a abrazar al principe Jasper. Fue hermosos y emocionante, como los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y se miraban con amor y cariño. Creo solo que el no la beso por respeto a nosotros y porque todavia no están comprometidos oficialmente...

En ese momento solo pensé como seria mi encuentro con Bella... no sé ni lo que voy a hacer, tengo ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle cuanto la amo y cuanto la he extrañado.

La princesa Rosalie miró a todos y preguntó extraãnda:

_No ha venido el principe Emmet?

_No ha podido venir, querida, tuvo que quedar con su padre en el castillo – contestó mi madre.

_Que lastima...

No pudo decir más porque dos grandes lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos...

Mi madre como siempre, tan tierna, abrazó con cariño la princesa Rosalie y le dijo:

_No te preocupes, pronto ya se verán, iran todos para la boda de Edward con Isabella.

_Es que tenia tanta gana de verlo...

-ya lo sé, el tambien tiene muchas ganas de verla también.

_De veras?

_Si, si...el no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti...

_Que felicidad! Yo lo quiero mucho!

_Asi que no te entristezcas ahora, que pronto lo verás.

_Gracias majestad!

Nos llevaron cada uno a su aposento para descansar, ya que temprano nos iamos todos de viaje, y tendriamos todavia un dia todo de camino.

La noche se me hizo corta, despertamos bien temprano, y salimos todas las comitivas juntas para el castillo de Swan.

No podia pensar otra cosa que llegar pronto para encontrar con mi Bella, hacia ocho meses que estaba esperando este momento.

El viaje no se me hizo tan pesado, pero cuando llegamos al Castillo de Swan, ya era noche adentrada.

Sus majestades nos estaban esperando, y nos recibieron muy bien, con mucha alegría:

_Bienvenidas a nuestro Reino! – Dijo alegremente el Rey Charlie.

_Es un inmenso placer a receber a vosotros en nuestro palacio! – dijo emocionada la Reina Reneé.

Ellos nos abrazaron, y yo no hacia más que mirar procurando por Bella. El Rey Charlie, seguramente se dió cuenta, y me dijo:

_Isabella no está Edward, yo la mandé a descansar, pues ya era tarde, y además ella estaba muy cansada, pues pasó todo el dia preparando las cosas de la fiesta de su madre y preparando los aposentos de los convidados, mañana ya la verá tranquilo, ya tendrán bastante tiempo para estar juntos, además usted también está muy cansado y tiene que descansar, y si la ve ahora, seguro que ningun de los dos va a dormir esta noche...

Me quedé desolado. El tenia razón, la pobre deberia estar muy cansada y yo también. Mañana me levanto bien temprano y desquitaré todo el tiempo que no la veo.

Nos llevaron a nuestros aposentos, mi cuarto era hermoso, grande, con una sacada, donde entraba la luz de la luna por toda la habitación.

Habia una bañera llena de agua, preparada cuidadosamente para bañar, con unos unguentos perfumados, sabia que ese detalle era de mi Bella, para que me refrescara y pudiera descansar bien.

Me bañe y me puse el pijama, y me acosté, pues estaba bien cansado. La cama era bien grande y suave, tenia dos almohadas y una cubierta muy hermosa. Cuando destapé la cama, junto a mi almohada habia un capullo de rosa roja con un billetito. Era la letra de mi Bella: "Te amo".

Lo besé, y lo puse en mi mesita de noche. Pronto quede dormido. Empezé a soñar con mi Bella, parecia sentir su perfume, era un sueño tan real, que podia sentir como ella acariciaba mi pelo, como besaba mi rostro, mis manos...yo no hacia nada, no más que deleitarme con sus caricias...

A la media noche me desperté con un poco de frio, y empezé a tirar de la cubierta, pero lo extraño es que la cubierta parecia estar enganchada, entonces me incorporé en la cama y miré al lado para ver donde estaba enganchada.

Pero lo que la enganchaba era lo que menos yo podría esperar...

Yo casi tuve un infarto cuando me percaté que Bella estaba acostada en mi cama enredada con mi cubierta!

Yo no sabia ya que hacer. Ella estaba dulcemente dormida, con una linda sonrisa en los labios, vestia un camisón rosa palido, tenia los pelos sueltos, parecia una diosa de verdad, una verdadera tentación...despertarla estaba fuera de discución, además era facinante ver como dormia placidamente...que linda era, mi niña, mi amada, mi vida...

Por un buen rato la quedé mirando, pero despues vino un pensamiento: y si Bella no se despertara hasta la mañana, y la gente se diera cuenta que ella habia pasado la noche en mi cama...conmigo...sus padres y mi madre me matarian...

Intenté quedarme tranquilo, pero el pensamiento de verdad que me preocupaba. De cierto que yo no tocaria a Bella para nada (aunque me muriera de ganas...) pero su padre se quedaria furioso. Encuanto estaba con ese pensamiento, Bella se movió en la cama, y sorriendo dijo dormida: "Te amo Edward, quiero estar contigo para siempre, no me dejes"...

Ella estaba soñado conmigo! Mi Bella hablaba dormida!

Tuve ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que yo también la amaba y iba estar con ella para siempre. Fascinado, decidi seguir mirando, y dejar que las cosas pasasen como tenian que pasar.

Despues de un buen rato mirandola, me quedé dormido otra vez, pero de esta vez con un sueño mas leviano. De pronto senti que Bella se despertó. Delicadamente me besó en la frente y se levantó de la cama. De verdad que yo no iba a dejarla marchar así...

Mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta, muy despacio, yo sin hacer ruido me senté en la orilla de la cama. Cuando ella estaba casi llegando a la puerta, le dije;

_Donde va la señorita sin mi permiso?

Ella se quedó petrificada donde estaba. Despacio, se volvió hacia mi, y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

_Edward, te has despertado!

Corriendo vino hacia mis brazos, estaba tan hermosa, no paraba de besar mi rostro, y me apretaba el cuerpo como si yo fuera a huir y ella me sujetaba. Yo también la apretaba junto a mi cuerpo, le besaba su frente, su pelo, acariciaba su espalda, cuanto tiempo habia deseado tenerla así!.

No teniamos ni palabras para decir, he preferido dejar el amor actuar en ese momento. Hay cosas que no se pueden expresar con palabras, solo los gestos pueden demostrar lo que se siente.

Despues de un momento abrazados así, Bella, sentada en mi regazo, me miró inocentemente:

_Perdón mi amor, por venir a tu habitación y despertarte, sé que estás muy cansado, pero a mi se me hacia imposible estar debajo del mismo techo que tú y no verte... me escapé de mi aposento, por lo menos para verte dormido...pero estabas tan hermoso, que ya no he sido capaz de alejarme de ti, y acabé por dormirme también...

_No importa mi vida, ha sido el regalo más hermoso que me has dado. Yo estaba desconsolado por no verte, si yo supiera donde dormias, seguramente yo habia ido hasta allá para verte...

_Cuanto te he extrañado Edward, no puedo estar sin ti...

_Yo también mi Bella, no sabes cuanto he sufrido por estar lejos de ti...

_Te amo mi principe...

_Y yo a ti mi princesa... Sabes, ya que me has dado este regalo tan hermoso de escaparte para verme, yo también quiero darte un regalo...

_Y que regalo?

_Algo que tú querrias mucho...pero quiero que cierres los ojos y estés quietecita...

Capté que ella no habia caido en la cuenta de lo que era el regalo. Inocentemente cerró sus ojos y esperó por la sorpresa.

Yo empezé a acariciarle el rostro, encuanto acercaba mis labios a los suyos. He podido sentir como su respiración aceleraba. Con una mano la agarré por la cintura y empezé a besarla con todo mi corazón. Ella respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, con el mismo amor y pasión. Cada vez más mis labios se volvian urgente en los suyos, y ella agarraba mi pelo y pegaba más su cuerpo al mio. Fue un momento de cielo, en la habitación solo se veia la luz tenue de la luna por la sacada, y solo se oia nuestra respiración jadeante. Yo la necesitaba, y ella me necesitaba. Cada momento que pasaba nos besabamos con más pasión, senti que mi cuerpo ardia de tanto placer, un placer que jamás habia pensado en sentir, solo tenia ganas de más y más...

Pero tenia que parar. Si las cosas siguiesen así, todavia iba a perder la cabeza y acabaria haciendola mia.

Despacio, me fui apartando, pero Bella no tenia ninguna intención de parar...

_**Que han hallado? Por fin los tortolitos se han encontrado nuevamente! Dejen reviews y den su opinión!**_

_**Un abrazote a todas!**_


	8. Un convidado Indeseado

**Disclaimer**

Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada en Drácula de Bram Stocker y Twilight, pero la mezcla la he hecho yo. ¡Espero que les guste!

_**¡Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas, reviews y las que no han dejado reviews, pero para mi lo importante que lo han leído, también gracias a los favoritos y alertas!**_

_Como he dicho, este fic será bien largo, pues tengo un semejante culebrón en la cabeza..._

Les adelanto que será divido en tres partes, la primera, quiero que que se centren en la historia, en el amor de Edward hacia Bella, un amor tan grande, que no soporta estar separados.

La segundo, la gran tragedia, conforme Bram Stocker narra em Drácula, donde el príncipe pierde su gran amor, y pierde su alma por rebelarse contra Dios, pero cuidado, no se olviden que es una mezcla con Twilight, va tener varias sorpresas...

La tercera sería la vida del príncipe de las tinieblas y...el reencuentro con su amada después de seis siglos..será que ese amor volverá a ser lo mismo?...

Prepárense, será una gran emoción, y la continuación perfecta para que no olvidemos nuestra saga querida!

Capitulo 8

**Un convidado indeseado**

_Edward POV_

Yo tampoco tenía ganas de parar de besarla, pero la cosa ya estaba pasando de la raya, tenia que parar, pero de una manera que no la dejara pensando que yo no la deseaba.

De pronto ella dejó mis labios para respirar, y aproveché la oportunidad para tomar control de la situación. Cariñosamente besé su frente y puse su rostro sobre mi pecho y empecé a acariciarle la espalda. Su respiración ( y la mía también ) que estaba agitada, fue normalizando. Ella también acariciaba mi pecho con delicadeza, y así estuvimos un rato, disfrutando uno del otro. Después de estar más calmada, Bella me miró y dijo:

- Gracias Edward, ha sido el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida, ¡nunca he sido tan feliz! Y más feliz me siento porque ha sido tú el que yo di mi primer beso, creo que no seria capaz de besar otro hombre así como te he besado...

- Bella – la miré con cariño – yo tampoco, nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida...y me siento completamente feliz que fueras tu la mujer que yo diera mi primer beso, yo tampoco creo que besaría a otra mujer como te he besado... tu eres única, tu eres mi amor, mi vida, mi todo...

La abracé con fuerza, y ella besaba mi pecho con ternura... No quería separarme de ella, pero si su padre la cogiera en mi habitación, estaríamos los dos en un gran lío...

Dulcemente le dije:

- Bella, yo no quiero separarme de ti, pero creo que ya será hora que vuelvas a tu habitación, porque si tu padre te coge aquí, estaremos los dos metidos en un gran problema...su padre es capaz de cortar mi cabeza...

- Ah, Edward – me miró con tristeza – tienes razón, pero espero sepas que me voy de aquí contra mi voluntad!

- Yo también te dejo marchar contra mi voluntad, pero vamos ofrecer este sacrificio hoy, no te preocupes que pronto estaremos casados y nadie ya nos separará.

- Eso espero, mi amor, ya no soportaré estar lejos de ti...

- Y yo tampoco...

La acompañé hasta la puerta, y antes de salir, Bella me besó dulcemente los labios, y yo la abracé con ternura, sin hacer ruidos para que la gente no se diera cuenta y se despertara.

Esperé que ella caminase por el pasillo largo, hasta que la perdí de vista en la oscuridad. Cerré la puerta y volví a mi cama. Estaba tan cansado, y después de tantas emociones, y todavía con el gusto de sus labios en mi boca, quedé dormido plácidamente...

Cuando me desperté el sol ya estaba bien alto. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada, por la altura del sol, vi que ya era como las doce. ¿Había dormido tanto? Si que seria, entre el cansancio y la madrugada tan intensa que había tenido...

Me arreglé corriendo, pues tenia ganas de ver a Bella, quería estar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado.

Bajé para el salón principal, y cuando iba llegando empecé a oír varias voces, creo que estaba llegando más invitados para la fiesta de la Reina Renné. Al llegar al salón estaba allí mis futuros suegros, mi madre y Alice, busqué con mi mirada a Bella, pero ella no estaba allí.

Me acerqué a mi madre y le dije:

- Buenos días, mamá, ¿cómo has descansado?

- Muy bien, hijo, ¿y tu? ¿Te has despertado ahora?

- Si mamá, creo que estaba tan cansado que no he sentido ni la noche pasar...( _si tú supieras..._ ) pero he descansado muy bien también.

- Qué bueno... estarás con ganas de ver a Isabella, ¿verdad?

- ¡Y qué ganas tengo, mamá! ¡Ni te lo imaginas!

- Están enamorados de verdad, ¡cuánto me alegro!

- Yo también, por estar de novio de la mujer más hermosa de este mundo...

- ¡Qué romántico! – dijo Alice en tono burlón.

- Vaya, que tu con el príncipe Jasper... – dije medio irritado.

- Calma, chicos – dijo mi madre poniendo paz en la situación – mejor Edward que vaya a saludar a Sus Majestades.

Me dirigí hasta el Rey Charlie y la Reina Renné, educadamente les hice una venia y les saludé:

- ¡Buenos días, majestades!

- Buenos días, Edward – me contestó el Rey Charlie - ¿Has descansado bien?

- Sí, majestad, he podido descansar muy bien. ¿Y la princesa Isabella?

- Todavía no se ha despertado – contestó la Reina Renné – la pobre estaba tan cansada, que he preferido no despertarla. Le voy a contar algo. Desde que venimos de su compromiso, Isabella no dormía bien. Ella sufrió mucho por tu ausencia, Edward, y ahora cuando pasé en su habitación y la vi durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, no he sido capaz de despertarla...

- Yo también, hacía tiempo que no dormía bien como he dormido esta noche (_prefiero ni acordarme_), también he sufrido mucho la ausencia de Bella, y no veo la hora de verla. Aprovechando la oportunidad, yo querria exponerles algo.

- Puedes decir, hijo mio – dijo el Rey Charlie.

- El pacto de nuestro compromiso era que Bella y yo quedáramos dos años de novios... pero yo la amo y la quiero tanto, que no puedo ya vivir sin ella, ¡Me es imposible esperar dos años para casarme con ella! ¡Por mi, nos casaríamos hoy mismo!

- Eso ya lo veo – dijo sonriendo el Rey Charlie – Isabella tampoco aguantará más sin ti. Yo tampoco quiero verla sufrir de la manera que la vi estos ocho meses. Sé que están los dos locamente enamorados... y antes que me den alguna sorpresa... ¡prefiero que casen como manda la Santa Iglesia! Yo le doy mi permiso para que empiecen a arreglar las cosas para su boda, y se casen lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Gracias Majestad! – grité eufórico.

- Pero ya sabes, ¡pobre de ti, si yo llegara a saber que has tocado a Isabella antes de casarse!

- Tranquilo, majestad – le miré a los ojos – lo juro que no tocaré a Isabella antes de nuestra boda (_pero si supiera lo difícil que va a resultar_...).

Abracé a mis futuros suegros con cariño y alegría. La Reina Renné estaba muy emocionada. ¡Por fin iba ser realidad mi gran sueño!

De pronto, escuché un ruido y miré a la puerta. Vi la hermosa imagen de mi Bella que entraba en el salón. Ella vestía un vestido azul cielo, parecía un ángel. Yo caminé a su encuentro con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y ella también me sonreía feliz. La abracé con ternura y ella recostó su rostro sobre mi pecho. Creo que jamás seria feliz si no tuviera a Bella a mi lado.

La Reina Reneé emocionada dijo:

- Bella, mi vida, tenemos una gran noticia para darte.

- ¿Y qué noticia, mamá? - le preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

- Pronto será tu boda con Edward – dijo el Rey Charlie – ya vemos que los dos no pueden estar separados, así que ya vamos empezar con los preparativos, y se casaran lo más pronto posible.

- Papá, mamá... eso es maravilloso! Edward, ¡ya no estaremos separados nunca más!

- ¡Nunca más mi Bella, nunca más! – dije emocionado

Sin esperarlo, Bella se abalanzó sobre mis labios y empezó a besarme con pasión, en este momento tampoco pude resistir, y ya me olvidé de todo, hasta de mis futuros suegros que estaban presenciando la escena...

Escuché alguien limpiando la garganta, y entendí que era el Rey Charlie diciendo que ya bastaba por ahora. Me separé un poco de Bella, y fue cuando ella se dió cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella miró su padre que tenia una cara de pocos amigos, y enseguida su mejilla se tiñó de un color escarlata... La Reina Reneé se veía feliz, y menos mal que ella nos salvó:

- Charlie – dijo ella – Bella ya no es una niña, y tiene que estar feliz que ella está tan enamorada de su novio...

- Pero no necesita demostrarlo públicamente de esa manera – contestó molesto – mejor que se casen pronto mismo, no quiero tener un disgusto de ver mi hija casando deshonradamente...

- Tranquilo papá – dijo Bella molesta – yo no le daré ese disgusto, sé lo que puedo y debo hacer. Además, Edward es mi novio, y tengo el derecho de besarle cuando quiera!

- Hija, no le contestes a tu padre así – dijo la Reina Reneé.

- Disculpa, papá, disculpa, mamá – dijo Bella avergonzada – es que no soporto que desconfíen de mi, ¡eso me saca de mis casillas!

- Disculpas aceptas – dijo el Rey Charlie – perdóname, hija también, es que tú sabes lo cuánto te quiero, siempre serás mi nenita...

El Rey Charlie dió un tierno abrazo a Bella y la besó en la frente. Yo me quedé admirando el cuadro sin saber lo que decir, en pelea de familia, mejor no meterse...

De pronto, vino el mensajero del Rey a anunciarle:

- Acaban de llegar el conde de Black con su hijo.

- Diga que pasen – ordenó el Rey Charlie.

Por la puerta apareció la figura de un hombre fuerte con un joven alto y esbelto. El Rey Charlie con alegría exclamó:

- ¡Bienvenido, mi amigo Billy! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya le estaba echando de menos!

- ¡Gracias, Charlie, yo también!

Los dos se abrazaron efusivamente. Me di cuenta que Bella miraba con alegría al joven, pero lo que pasó en seguida fue lo peor que yo pudiera imaginar. Bella, toda feliz, fue corriendo a encontrarse con el joven, le abrazó y le decía:

- ¡Jacob, Jacob! ¡Cuánto le he echado de menos! ¡Cuanto has crecido!

- Y tu, pequeñaja – decía él – tú también has crecido, y también estás más hermosa...

Y se abrazaron con más fuerza... En mi interior empezó a subir un fuego devorador. Mi sangre hervía por lo menos a 100°. Las ganas que tenia era de dar una patada a este intruso y quitarle la mano de encima de mi Bella... pero lo peor era ella recibiéndole con tanta alegría... y delante mio... eso no podía ser...si yo pudiera...mataría ese perro ahora mismo...

Intenté mantener mi control por educación. Había oído hablar de los celos, pero sentirlo era algo muy distinto...No puedo explicar todos los tipos de pensamientos malos que pasaron por mi cabeza en contra de aquel chucho que tenia entre sus brazos a mi novia...

Cuando dejaron de abrazarse, Bella le dijo:

- Ven, Jacob, tengo a alguien que presentarte.

Ellos vinieron hasta mi. Ya no podía más disimular mi rabia. Tenía ganas de acabar con él, solo por estar cerca de mi Bella...

- Jacob, este es el Príncipe Edward, mi prometido – dijo Bella sonriendo.

- ¿Tu prometido? - me miró con desprecio – vaya, ¿desde cuándo estás comprometida...con este tipo?...

- A Usted no le importa – le dije rabioso – Bella es mi prometida, y pronto nos casaremos – y abracé a Bella en señal de posesión – ¡y quiero que se quede claro que estamos muy enamorados y ya no hay vuelta atrás!

- Calma, calma, señorito príncipe – dijo él molesto – yo conozco a Bella desde que eramos niños, y hemos crecidos juntos, y no vas a ser tu quien separe nuestra amistad...todavía Bella tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse de...

- ¡Cállate, Jacob! – dijo ahora Bella rabiosa – ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo, pero no mezcles las cosas, que te quede claro que yo amo a Edward y me voy a casar con él si, lo mismo que te gustes o no! Entendiste?

Estaba a punto de pegar a ese sinvergüenza, cuando intervino el Rey Charlie:

- Calma, chicos, no es para tanto. Jacob, sé que el compromiso de Bella te ha pillado de sorpresa, pero respete su voluntad. Bella está muy feliz, y Tú Edward – me miro con respeto – acepta que Bella y Jacob son grandes amigos desde la infancia, y eso no cambiará lo que Bella siente por ti.

- No sé, no sé – dije desconfiado – yo confío en Bella, pero en este...

- Edward – me dijo Bella - mejor que nos vayamos, no tengo ganas de estropear mi día, ni la fiesta de mi madre.

Sin pensar más, la agarré por la cintura y salimos del salón. El día sería intenso...

_**Diculpen la demora, con estas fiestas he tenido bastante trabajo... Quiero agradecer a mi Beta, Severlá Masen por ayudarme con ese trabajo, Que Dios la bendiga ! Y unas felices fiestas a todas mis fieles lectoras!**_


	9. Una noche inolvidable

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada en Drácula de Bram Stocker y Twilight, pero la mezcla la he hecho yo. ¡Espero que les guste!

_**¡Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas, reviews y las que no han dejado reviews, pero para mi lo importante que lo han leído, también gracias a los favoritos y alertas!**_

_Como he dicho, este fic será bien largo, pues tengo un semejante culebrón en la cabeza..._

Les adelanto que será divido en tres partes, la primera, quiero que que se centren en la historia, en el amor de Edward hacia Bella, un amor tan grande, que no soporta estar separados.

La segundo, la gran tragedia, conforme Bram Stocker narra em Drácula, donde el príncipe pierde su gran amor, y pierde su alma por rebelarse contra Dios, pero cuidado, no se olviden que es una mezcla con Twilight, va tener varias sorpresas...

La tercera sería la vida del príncipe de las tinieblas y...el reencuentro con su amada después de seis siglos.. ¿será que ese amor volverá a ser lo mismo?...

Prepárense, será una gran emoción, y ¡la continuación perfecta para que no olvidemos nuestra saga querida!

Capitulo 9

**Una noche inolvidable**

_Edward POV_

Salimos al jardín del palacio. Íbamos caminando en silencio, yo seguía agarrando la cintura de Bella y ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

De pronto, Bella empezó a sollozar, un llanto que partía el alma. La abracé con más fuerza y sentamos en un banco que había debajo de un gran árbol. No sabia que decirle. Yo me sentía culpado de haber tratado tan mal aquel perro delante de Bella, pero era superior a mis fuerzas verlo tan agarrado a mi amada. Ella seguía llorando con fuerza. Yo la acariciaba y besaba su frente, pero parecía que eso no le quitaba el dolor que sentía.

Yo era un idiota. ¿Cómo no pensé antes en lo que podría hacer sufrir a Bella y aguantar en silencio el dichoso chucho? ¿Por qué no callé?

Con mi corazón roto de dolor y arrepentimiento, dije a Bella:

_Mi amor, perdóname, yo jamás tuve la intención de hacerle sufrir, yo sé que quieres mucho a Jacob, pero yo nunca he amado una persona como amo a ti. Sé que me he puesto muy celoso, pero en ningún momento he desconfiado de tu amor por mí, pero es que te amo tanto… que ¡No soporto ver ningún hombre agarrándola de la manera que estaba haciendo ese p….! ¡Bella, tu eres mía, tu eres mi vida, mi todo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

Bella levanto su cabeza y me miró a los ojos con ternura. Acarició mi rostro y me dijo dulcemente:

_Yo soy la que debe disculparme. Yo de verdad que quiero a Jacob como un hermano, pero no debería haberlo recibido con tanta efusión delante de ti….perdóname Edward….Tu eres mi todo también, y ¡yo no puedo vivir mi vida sin ti! Edward, ¡perdóname!

_Bella, ya estás más que perdonada, no se culpe por eso, solo por tenerla entre mis brazos, me hace olvidar de todo, los dos nos hemos equivocado, pero la culpa tiene ese chucho entrometido.

_No diga así de Jacob, el es bueno, pero le ha pillado la noticia de nuestro compromiso de sorpresa, creo que también estará se sintiendo mal por hacerme rabiar.

_Está bien, pero el ha estropeado el momento más feliz de mi vida…No me ha dejado disfrutar de saber que pronto serás mi esposa…

_ ¡Oh Edward! ¡Es verdad! Pero ahora ya podremos disfrutar todo el día y toda la noche…Yo quiero disfrutar de tu presencia cada minuto, desquitar todo el tiempo en que te he tenido lejos…

_Yo también mi amor, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, y solo ahora a tu lado siento que mi corazón ha vuelto a latir.

_Yo siento lo mismo, mi amor. Solo ahora me siento completamente feliz.

_Sabes, no veo la hora de verte vestida de novia, de poner el anillo en su dedo, de saber que eres mía para siempre, y….

_ ¿Y que más Edward? – me miró con una cara de pícara.

_Mejor todavía no mencionar, porque yo no sé si tendré fuerzas suficientes para aguantar hasta nuestra noche de bodas….

_No necesita esperar... ya sabes que soy tuya, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… adoraría complacer todos sus deseos…

_Bella, no me provoques…yo no soy tan fuerte como tu piensas…

_Pues no sea…

_Bella…

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía mis labios fervientemente en los suyos, yo la besaba con pasión, y ella me devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. Parecía el cielo en la tierra, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sentir su perfume embriagador, su piel rozando mi piel… ¡que locura era esto!

De repente sentí que Bella empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y acariciar mi pecho en cuanto no paraba de besarme. Sentí un fuego que empezó a incendiar todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación inexplicable, mezclaba amor, pasión, deseo…Dios mío, ¡esa mujer me iba llevar a la locura!

Me di cuenta que la cosa estaba pasando nuevamente de la raya. Esta noche ya fue difícil dejarla salir de mi habitación después de besarla, y ahora sentirla tan cerca y tan seductora… yo había prometido a su padre que no la tocaría, pero si las cosas siguiesen así…

En medio de mi aturdimiento, pude sentir unos pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotros, y de pronto pude oír la estridente voz de mi hermana.

_Vaya hermanito, ya veo que no pierdes tiempo…

Bella dejó de besarme, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, pícaramente le sonreí.

_Alice – dije medio enojado – creo que tienes que tener un poco más de respeto a su hermano mayor.

_Respeto… quien pide respeto…alguien que se pone a besar su novia descaradamente en un jardín publico…

_ ¿Y que tiene malo en eso? – replico Bella.

_ Mi querida cuñadita – contestó Alice sonriendo – no es que tenga algo malo, pero ¿vosotros no dais cuenta que son los príncipes herederos, y toda la corte tiene los ojos fijos en todo lo que hacen?

_Es verdad Alice – contestó Bella resignada – pero ya sabe cuanto amo a tu hermano y cuanto lo he extrañado…

_Bueno, solo digo a los tortolitos que tengan más cuidado cuando estén juntos. Además he venido para deciros que el Rey Charlie les espera en el salón real.

_ ¿Y que quiere papá ahora? – exclamó Bella asustada.

_ No lo sé, solo me pidió que les avisara.

_ Vamos Bella – dije me levantando del banco – no vamos hacer su padre esperar más.

Bella se levantó y junto con Alice entramos en el palacio. Al llegar al salón, estaba el Rey Charlie sentado en una mesa tomando un té con el conde Billy y el perro de su hijo….Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, pero de verdad que la presencia de ese individuo me molestaba bastante.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba sentado el Rey, que nos miró respetuosamente y dijo:

_Quiero que estén bien preparados esta noche, pues va ser el anuncio oficial del compromiso ante la corte de nuestro Reino, y la primera aparición en público como novios.

_No se preocupe Majestad – dije alegremente mirando al chucho que se veía que estaba rabiando - Estaremos a la altura de tan esperado momento.

_Quiero que sepáis que ya hablé con la Reina Esme y hemos marcado la fecha de la boda.

_ ¿Verdad papá? – Gritó Bella eufóricamente – ¿para cuando?

_Para el trece de abril, así tendremos tiempo para arreglar su vestido y los Reyes de Cullen arreglar la ceremonia.

_ ¡Gracias papá! – dijo Bella emocionada – Edward, ¡en un mes ya estaremos casados!

_ En un mes, querida, ¡en un mes! – dije también emocionado.

El Rey Charlie nos abrazó cariñosamente, y se le notaba también la emoción. El Conde Billy también nos abrazó alegremente y nos deseó todo lo mejor. Pero lo mejor todavía estaba para acontecer…

Jacob estaba notablemente enojado, cuando vio que su padre nos abrazaba, salió del salón pisando duro. Me alegré infinitamente, era lo que precisaba ver hoy, después de todo lo que nos hizo. Ojalá ya no nos moleste más.

Era demasiada felicidad, dentro de un mes estaría casado con mi Bella. Ella también se veía feliz.

_Creo que ya es hora de los príncipes empezaren a se arreglar para la gran ceremonia de esta noche – dijo la Reina Reneé.

_ Si mamá – contestó Bella – y usted también, ¡la cumpleañera tiene que estar impecable!

_ Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Alice que acaba de entrar en el salón – ¡hoy ustedes dos tienen que brillar! Además, ya me ocupo yo de arreglar la princesa Isabella.

_ Alice… – dije desconfiado.

_Tranquilo, Edward, ya verá que tendrá la novia más deslumbrante del planeta.

_Eso ya lo sé hace tiempo – dije mirando a Bella

Hemos ido a nuestros aposentos a prepararnos para la gran noche que nos esperaba. La felicidad embargaba mi corazón, en saber que finalmente iba a casar con mi Bella. No pude para de pensar en nuestra boda. Mi imaginación volaba, podría ver a Bella con un lindo vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano...y yo sonriendo esperándola en el altar... ¡que felicidad Dios mío, que felicidad!

Me bañe y me puse lo más guapo que he podido. Vestí mi traje real con la banda azul con el escudo de mi Reino. Miré como doscientas veces al espejo, tendría que estar a la altura de tan grande acontecimiento, ¡por primera vez iba a desfilar por la corte con mi Bella!

Las horas han pasado deprisa, y cuando empezó a oscurecer, bajé al salón, no querría perder ni un minuto más sin ver a mi Bella. Cuando llegué, ya estaba lleno de invitados, y toda la gente no paraba de mirarme. Yo miraba a ver si veía a Bella, pero nada. Ya sabia que Alice la iba a tener en la habitación hasta la ultima hora...

Pero de pronto entró en el salón el anfitrión que exclamó en voz alta:

_ ¡Que todos los invitados se dirijan al salón principal, que ya empezaremos con la ceremonia de presentación de los convidados de honor de Sus Majestades los Reyes de Swan!

Todos empezaron a dirigirse al salón principal, y yo me quedé atontado, sin saber adonde ir. Miré a mi alrededor, y vi a Alice que entraba por una puerta:

_Edward ¿Que haces aquí todavía? ¡ya debía estar en la antecámara del salón de la corte! ¡ya va empezar la presentación!

_Pero ¿donde se queda este sitio? ¡Estoy aquí atontado sin saber que hacer ni adonde ir!

_Parece mentira que seas el gran príncipe Edward II – dijo Alice en tono burlón - ¡Que seria de ti sin tu pequeña hermana!

Deprisa, Alice cogió mi mano y me condujo hasta la antecámara. Allí estaban Sus majestades, mi madre, y todos los convidados, y por desgracia, estaba también el chucho del Jacob...miré a ver si veía a Bella, pero nada. Estaba quedando nervioso, de verdad que nunca me sentí tan perdido en mi vida. Todos conversaban amistosamente, y yo estaba a punto de tener un colapso por no saber donde estaba mi prometida.

Empezaron a ponerse en fila, y Alice me dijo al oído:

_No se preocupe, ustedes hoy son los últimos a entrar, quédese tranquilo.

Respiré hondo y me puse al fondo de la sala, a esperar mi hora de salir, y ver cuando llegaria mi Bella.

Oí el toque de trompetas y los tambores, y oí la voz fuerte del anfitrión que empezó a llamar:

_ ¡Sus Majestades el Rey Charlie I y la Reina Renée de Swan!

_ ¡Su Majestad la Reina Esme de Cullen!

_ ¡Su Majestad la Reina Sofía de Hale!

Vi como dignamente iban todos en fila hacia los tronos que estaban preparados. Miraba a todos los lados y no veía a Bella, ¡Dios mío! ¡nos iban a llamar y ella no acaba de aparecer!

Continuaran a llamar:

_ ¡ Su Alteza real la princesa Alice de Cullen, y Sus Altezas los príncipes Jasper y Rosalie de Hale!

Yo estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

_ ¡Su Reverencia el Conde Billy de Black y el Vizconde Jacob de Black!

¡Todavía tenia que aguantar ver a ese perro desfilar delante mío!

Yo pensé que en este momento iba a morir de los nervios. Pronto nos iban a llamar y ¡Bella no terminaba de venir!

Sus majestades se sentaron en sus tronos y el Rey Charlie dijo en voz alta:

_Estimadas Majestades y Altezas, toda la corte y amigos invitados. Hoy es un día muy especial y alegre en nuestro Reino, donde conmemoraremos un año más de mi amada esposa, la Reina Reneé. Pero también quiero comunicaros el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija Isabela, mi heredera del trono de Swan, con el príncipe Edward de Cullen, heredero del trono de Cullen. Ese matrimonio es un pacto desde mi Padre con el Rey Maximino de Cullen, para que eternamente las dos coronas estén unidas por el amor y la sangre. Por lo tanto, ¡quiero también invitaros para la boda que será en el día trece de abril en el Castillo de Cullen!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear .Estaba tan absorto, que ni me di cuenta que unas suaves manos tocaban mi cintura. Sentí un beso en mi mejilla, y su perfume era embriagador como siempre. La miré despacio, y me quedé admirado de su hermosura. Vestía el mismo vestido color de perla que usó en la noche de nuestro compromiso. No había palabras para definir su belleza. Yo no me cansaría jamás de mirarla, sus ojos me cautivaban todavía más..

_Edward – me dijo con su dulce voz – discúlpame por atrasar de esta manera, es que querría poner este vestido, lo mismo de nuestro compromiso, pues el significa mucho para mi...querría que fuera el también para este momento tan importante...

_Ya pasó Bella – dije acariciando su mejilla – a sido una hermosa sorpresa, este vestido también significa mucho para mi...

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando oí:

_ ¡Sus Altezas reales, el Principe Edward II de Cullen y la Princesa Isabela III de Swan!

Bella se cogió a mi brazo, y juntos, devotamente entramos por el salón. La gente no paraba de gritar ¡Viva los príncipes, viva los príncipes! Yo en este momento no sabia expresar mis sentimientos. Tantas cosas embargaban mi corazón, por fin, ¡mi gran sueño se iba a realizar!

Llegamos hasta el trono de Sus Majestades, y hicimos juntamente la venia a ellos.

El Rey Charlie se levantó y dijo:

_ ¡Que Dios les bendiga mis queridos hijos! ¡Que Dios les acompañe en todos sus pasos y puedan formar una hermosa familia, la familia de dos reinos que se unen para siempre!

Emocionado, nos abrazó efusivamente. Bella lloraba emocionada, y sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas también corrían por mis mejillas...

Toda la corte aplaudía con fuerza, era un momento único en nuestras vidas.

El anfitrión, como en la noche de nuestro compromiso, exclamo:

_Que se formen las parejas ¡va empezar el gran baile!

Yo miré sonriendo a Bella y le dije:

_ ¿Me concedería el extraordinario honor de bailar con su Alteza?

Inmediatamente se tiñó sus adorables mejillas de escarlata.

_ Sí Alteza, ¡hoy y para siempre!

Nos dirigimos hasta el medio del salón y empezamos a bailar, en este momento parecía que el mundo era solo ella y yo, alegremente daba vueltas con ella. Me acordaba de nuestro primer baile juntos, y como había cambiado mi vida desde aquel día.

Bailamos bastante, y Bella miró alrededor y vió que los convidados estaban bien entretenidos, me dijo despacio:

_Vayámonos de aquí, que tengo algo que enseñarte.

De manos dadas, salimos despacio del salón, y Bella me llevo hasta un gran escalera, que llegaba hasta el topo del castillo. Era un lugar hermoso. Se veía las estrellas tan cerca de nosotros, era una paz tan grande...

_Mi amor – dijo Bella sonriendo – ese es mi sitio preferido del castillo. Todos los días en que estuvimos separados, soñaba estar contigo aquí.

_Pues ahora ya me tienes aquí, querida. para siempre.

_Para siempre...hasta que la muerte nos separe...

_Ni la muerte nos puede separar Bella, pues si tu mueres, yo muero contigo.

_Mejor así, pues yo también no soportaría vivir sin ti...

_Bella, te amo.

_Te amo, Edward.

Mis labios se unieron a los suyos fervientemente, no cansaría jamás de besarla. Ella acariciaba mi pelo mientras yo me agarraba a su cintura, trayendo su cuerpo junto al mío.

Las estrellas, esta noche, eran testigos de nuestro amor, un amor que ni la muerte será capaz de separar.


End file.
